


Seize the Day

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gertrude Case, from 3.06, Red Sky at Morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seize the Day

 

Gertrude Case was a very wealthy widow, but in her long life she’d been so many things: a young coed studying history and classics and rowing crew at Radcliffe; the pinned lady friend, then pampered bride of a dashing Harvard man; a dedicated philanthropist and society trendsetter for decades; the light of her husband’s life -- till that light had abruptly winked out, and Gertrude was left to shine on alone.

She still threw the best parties, unafraid of going solo. She served only the best champagne and shared it around. She liked to spar with academics and businessmen, socialites and intelligentsia, con artists and connoisseurs.  At her age, she was far from timid. If she heard a song that made her want to dance, she danced. She knew she raised some eyebrows, but she had earned it. She could almost see Bertram’s cheeky grin when she shocked her hangers-on.

Let these bright eyed young men come crashing –she’d just savor their youth and beauty before the door hit them on the way out.

The years had taught her one thing, she acknowledged to herself with a twinkle in her eye:  Gertrude Case would never fail to seize the day.

 


End file.
